


are we willing to take the next step?

by budd



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Early Mornings, Episode: s07e13 The New Addition, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Husbands, M/M, Married Life, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Patrick Brewer is a Button, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, and Patrick Brewer Loves David Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd/pseuds/budd
Summary: David tells Patrick he's ready for a new addition to the Rose-Brewer family byway of a furry friend.Title from "Ready Set, Not Yet" sung by the Original Broadway Cast of Beetlejuice
Relationships: David Rose & Twyla Sands, Patrick Brewer & Twyla Sands, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54
Collections: Schitt's Creek Season 7





	are we willing to take the next step?

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCSeason7](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCSeason7) collection. 



> **Prompt** :
> 
> David and Patrick go to an animal shelter to pick out a furry new family member. It doesn't matter what the pet is - dog, cat, rabbit, guinea pig, anything works! Maybe they go several times before they find the perfect match. Maybe they go in with one thing in mind and end up falling in love with something else. It's up to you!
> 
> thank you to the moderators for putting this fest together. i had such a lovely time writing this and an even lovelier time reading everyone else's works and keeping track of my statistics <3

To say Patrick is shocked when David comes to him with the preposition to add a furry friend to their family is an understatement.

"You know animals are basically just infants who shed, right?" The question comes out harsher than he intends, but Patrick wants to make sure this is something David has prepared himself for and isn't just another late night thought he hasn't properly pondered on.

David walks from their connected kitchen and living room to sit next to his husband on the couch. Even though they've been married for five months now, saying the word husband when referring to Patrick still feels like a fever dream, never failing to cause butterflies to rise in his stomach. _How did I get so lucky?_ David questions to himself with a growing grin on his face. "I've been thinking about this since we moved in together, actually. It'll be a lot of work, but why not? We got married, we share a home. The natural next step would be children, however, I am not in the headspace to change diapers and have my Givenchy spat up on by a watermelon-sized bundle of constant tears and screams, so I figured we could adopt a cat. Or a dog, maybe a hamster? I haven't put too much thought into what animal yet, can we at least check out our options though?" By this point, Patrick has let his hand fall to David's thigh while he rests his hands on Patrick's shoulders, rubbing while he gives his speech as if he's a first grader trying to convince their parents to let them get Blizzards from Dairy Queen at 8pm on a school night.

Patrick looks up at him through his eyelashes, flashing a small, yet sweet, smile. "Well," He begins as he turns towards David, causing him to release his hands from his shoulders and instead interlock their fingers on his lap, "It seems like you've given this a lot of contemplation, so I'm more than willing to take this next step with you." David cannot help twisting his mouth to the side in his infamous half-smirk half-smile with pure love in his eyes. Patrick leans in to give his life partner a quick peck on the forehead. As excited as he is for this, he knows it isn't going to be easy, but nonetheless, he's just glad he gets to do this with David over anyone else.

* * *

"Look at them!" David exclaims, wasting no time on shoving his phone in Patrick's face. They're cuddled together in bed, David with his head on Patrick's chest listening to his heartbeat as they stalk every category of PetFinder hoping to find _an_ animal that sticks out.

Patrick takes David's phone to scroll through the profile. _Henry and Winston_ read the names. They're a four-month-old bonded duo of guinea pig brothers. As adorable as they are, Winston with his short red, white, and dark brown tri-colored fur and Henry with rosettes all the way from the top to the bottom of his solid black body creating an endless sea of fluff, two animals seemed like a commitment too big for David to take on, but why would he have showed him if he wasn't ready to care for multiple animals? Patrick doesn't like how he keeps underestimating David's readiness and desire. He can't help himself though, he doesn't want David to have any regrets towards this decision.

Looking down, Patrick notices the beaming smile on David's face. He hasn't seen him smile that large before, which made it clear this was important to him. "You don't strike me as a rodent type." David chuckles, grabbing his phone back from Patrick to take a look at the pair again.

To be honest, David is surprised it's a pair of guinea pigs that catches his eye, too. Something about the contrast between them sticks out to him, the difference in their fur patterns and colors specifically. In a way, it makes him reminisce on him and Patrick. Was it stupid to compare his relationship to guinea pigs? Probably, but would that stop him? Absolutely not, when has something ever stopped David Rose? 

David sighs, setting his phone on his stomach before lifting his eyes up to meet Patrick's. They sit there for a moment, taking in the sight of one another until David opens his mouth. "I didn't strike myself as one either, but I think we should set up an appointment with the foster parents to meet them, if you want to, of course. You never said if you liked them and I don't want to force you into getting a type of pet you aren't prepared for or don't love..." Patrick strokes David's hair in an attempt to comfort him. He can tell his anxiety is getting the best of him and he doesn't want David to feel anxious in his presence. David shuts his eyes, inhaling deeply. 

"I would be honored to parent those adorable little piggies with you." Patrick captures his lips in a soft, yet passionate, kiss to show he's being genuine. 

David pulls away, leaving his right hand on Patrick's cheek. "I love you. I know I'm a handful sometimes and I appreciate you always being there for me." Patrick smiles, oh how much David adored that smile. 

"It's what husbands are for, right?" This time David is the one who initiates the kiss, one full of nothing but tenderness and warmth. "I'll submit the application if you go make me a nice cup of tea." David chortles, setting his phone in Patrick's hand before getting up and making his way to their Keurig machine.

* * *

The next morning, David wakes up to his head resting on Patrick's shoulder while he scrolls through his email. Once Patrick hears David let out a yawn, he encases him in his arm as a sleepy David brings his lips up to his own. "I got some good news," Patrick begins, "The foster parents contacted us and they would love to meet us at the PetSmart in Elmdale at 4pm." David shoots up, immediately hugging Patrick.

"We're really doing this, huh?" David says after a few minutes. He pulls back from Patrick's embrace with his arms still wrapped around his waist as they both let out a chuckle. 

"It looks like we are," Patrick removes David from him, lying down and patting the space underneath his for him to rest his head. "How about we chill out for a little while prior to breakfast?" Of course David complied, but he wants to know what compelled Patrick to yearn for an early morning cuddle session.

Before he has time to dwell any further, Patrick answers his question as if he's reading his mind. Patrick has a tendency to that, always knowing what David is thinking or wants, and that is one of the endless reasons why David loves him; he can read him like a book. "I want to savor our last while of just the two of us." Patrick grabs David's waist with his free arm to pull him flush against his body, peppering his neck with light kisses. David flutters his eyes closed, leaning into the moment. 

"I hope you didn't forget they still have to accept us. Plus, we don't have the supplies. How did neither of us think about the fact that we have no idea what we're doing?" Patrick interlocks their fingers in an attempt to alleviate some of David's recurring anxiety. David breathes out and lets his body relax against Patrick's, letting him know that what he's doing is working. Patrick begins to stroke his index finger with his thumbs to help him stay this comfortable.

"I got in contact with the foster mom and she told us she would give us a rundown of the basic care and would also give us a copy of her guinea pig binder, a project she's been working on for three years that is filled to the brim with information. Plus, she's also willing to gift us her cage, too. We'll have everything we need and I know we'll give them the best lives they could ask for. All we'll need to get are pellets, hay, chews, and bedding, but we'll be in a pet store so that shouldn't be a problem whatsoever."

Giggling, David thinks about how lucky he is to have met Patrick. _What would I do without him?_ "Well, that sounds lovely." David falls back asleep in Patrick's hold, waking up forty-five minutes later to the sound of Patrick whispering his name in his ear, David groaning in response, still wanting to savor the moment for awhile longer. 

"Good morning, honey," Patrick teases, "I'm going to get started on the pancakes now and I know you can't resist a good meal, so I suggest you start waking up." David grabs onto Patrick as he stands up, causing him to fall back onto the bed. 

David mumbles into Patrick's waist, "Don't want you to go." Patrick sighs happily, removing himself from David's embrace. 

"We have to eat eventually, David." He hesitantly releases his grip on Patrick to allow him to make his way into the kitchen and start up the stove. It takes David the entirety of Patrick's time in the kitchen, but once he hears him yell "It's ready, babe!", he knows he has no choice to pull himself off their mattress, forcing himself to sluggishly make his way to their island where they eat every morning. Even though they have a dining room table, eating breakfast in the kitchen feels more natural to David.

Patrick sets down his fork and knife, grabbing the bottle of syrup in between them, pouring a copious amount onto his plate. "Not to think about later meals when there's food in front of us right now, but would you want to go to the cafè and get the mozzarella stick platter just for old times sake."

David bows his head down while he lets out a laugh, Patrick putting his fingers underneath his chin to lift his face up, meeting his. "I'd love that." David leans across the table to kiss him, unconscious of the fact that there are full plates beneath them.

* * *

"How are we doing tonight, boys?" Twyla asks as she sets down the two large glasses of white wine they ordered previously. "Celebrating anything?" 

"Actually," Patrick grabs David's hands, "David and I are on our way to adopt a couple of guinea pigs."

Regardless of the fact that she wasn't initially invited to their wedding, Twyla has always been supportive of the relationship, something David and Patrick are both thankful for, even if David doesn't show it or forgets to on occasion.

She gasps in excitement, "I'm so happy for the two of you! I'll have to come and visit someday." 

"Oh, I don't think that's necessary..." David starts; however, he's cut off by Patrick hitting his calf with his foot.

Turning to face Twyla, Patrick says, "We'd love to have you over sometime. Also, we'll have the mozzarella stick platter." David pulls his hands away from Patrick's and they give their respective menus back to her.

"Coming right up!" She smiles, turning on her heels and making her way back to the kitchen.

Patrick hands David one of the glasses, making a toast. "Here's to a new chapter in the lives of the Brewer-Rose family." David clinks his glass to Patrick's, both drowning in adoration towards the person sitting in front of them. 

A half an hour later, Patrick looks down at his watch. "We should probably get going know if we don't want to be late." David nods, picking up the bill and bringing it to the front counter where Twyla cashes them out, but not without wishing them good luck on their new endeavour. 

* * *

"Well," David takes a deep inhale, closing his eyes, "This is it." He looks over to Patrick who places his hand on his thigh, a simple gesture he knew David appreciated.

"I love you so much, David."

"I love you, too."

They unbuckle their seatbelts and make their way into the PetSmart, walking up and down every aisle, trying to find the foster mother, Jianna. Her husband couldn't join them due to the fact that he is working until 9pm, but Jianna still came by herself, of course.

Across from the cat bed aisle where David and Patrick are standing, in the middle of the store, David spots a woman standing next to the dog adoption centre, a place where people can play with the animals in-store on days where shelters come visit to promote themselves, holding a small carrier lined with what appears to be pee pads. "Do you think that's her?" Patrick shrugs as he doesn't actually know what Jianna looks like, grabbing David's hand as he begins walking over to her.

"Are you Patrick?" Jianna asks, Patrick nodding in response. She has shoulder-length curly red hair and is wearing a pair of denim overalls over a plain white long sleeve t-shirt. 

"I am, and this is my husband David." David extends his hand and she takes in a friendly shake, Patrick following suit. 

"It's lovely to meet you guys! I'm Jianna," She gestures to David, stepping back and opening the gate, "I have the cage and binder in my car, but before we do that, I thought you could play with them for a little bit, get a feel for their personalities and see if they're the right fit for your family." David and Patrick nod in sync, sitting down on the cold tile floor in front of Jianna.

Cowering in the corner of the crate are Henry and Winston, and all David can think about is how precious they are. _Precious_ is certainly not a word he used to describe animals often, but it is one that perfectly describes the pair.

David takes a baby carrot from Jianna's hand and holds it at the carrier's opening in an attempt to lure them out, Patrick staring at David with his infamous heart eyes.

A few seconds of carrot shaking and high-pitched fake nibbling noises later, the tri-colored one makes his way towards David, following his hand out of cage. "This is Winston, right?" He questions, Jianna nods in confirmation. Winston climbs up David's leg into his lap. Henry doesn't take long to start exploring after Patrick mimicked David's actions.

Here David and Patrick are sat in the middle of the PetSmart sales floor with a random woman and the guinea pigs she had been fostering for two weeks who'd soon be apart of their family.

It's surreal, really.

"What do you think?" Jianna asks, already having a feeling she knows the answer.

David looks over at Henry relaxed into Patrick's hands then back at Winston cuddled up in his lap, both chomping away. "They're perfect."

Patrick leans his head on David's shoulder whispering, "And so are you." 


End file.
